James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories
James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories is a US VHS featuring seven first season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment in 1990, Strand Home Video in 1992, Time-Life in 1994, Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and 2001 and on DVD in 2005. The DVD was rereleased by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Description 1990/1992 VHS PEEP-PEEP! Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor to join in more of their adventures. With a peep of his whistle and puff of steam, Thomas chugs merrily along, pulling the passengers safely behind him in Annie and Clarabel, the passenger cars. When Thomas and his steam engine friends get together, who knows what adventures they will encounter on their way. Whatever happens, you can be assured they will learn a few lessons to get them back on the right track. Get you ticket and climb aboard with our magical storyteller, Ringo Starr, as he takes you for a ride of a lifetime. 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor. B-A-N-G!! James gets too rough with the coaches and learns a lesson he will never forget. See what happens when Thomas gets his chance to go fishing and finds it's not what he imagined. Get ready for a little friendly competition when Thomas and Bertie stage a race around the Island. Steam ahead and find wonders and surprises on your magical journey! DVD PEEP! PEEP! Get Ready! Get Set! Go! Join in on all the excitement with Thomas and the rest of your Sodor Friends. Cheer on Thomas as he and Bertie race across the Island to prove who's the fastest. Cast your line in on the fun as Thomas decides fishing is not exactly what he expected, and learn with James the danger of getting a little too rough with the coaches. Full steam ahead for wonders and surprises on this magical journey. Episodes # James Learns a Lesson # Foolish Freight Cars # A Proud Day for James # Thomas and the Conductor # Thomas Goes Fishing # Terence the Tractor # Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Song * Thomas' Anthem (DVD only) Bonus Features * Character Gallery * Web Fun Trivia * When it was available for streaming on Hulu, the UK narration was used. * This was the last US DVD to feature the original theme tune in the menus until Engine Friends Disc 1 in the Episode Selection in 2012. * The 2014 DVD does not have any bonus features. * The 2011 DVD release features the Britt Allcroft logo and restored opening intro. Goofs * James Learns a Lesson and Foolish Freight Cars are echoed on this release. * The line '"Hurry, hurry, hurry," puffed James.' is missing in A Proud Day for James. * On the 1990 release, a yellow banner is seen at the top of the title card for Thomas and Bertie's Great Race. * On the 1992 release, just before Thomas goes Fishing, the yellow transitioning from Thomas' nameboard to the episode is seen. * The 1st 1990 front cover features a screenshot from Edward Helps Out, but that episode is not on the release. * Both 1990 back covers feature a deleted scene from Henry's Special Coal, but that episode is not on the release. * The 2nd 1990 back cover leaves out the apostrophe in Thomas and Bertie's Great Race. * The 2nd 1990, 1992, 1994, and 1995 covers all show a deleted screenshot from Old Iron, but that episode is not included in the VHS. * The 1992 back cover does not list the other volumes. * On the 2009 DVD cover, there is a copy of Thomas' funnel behind his cab. * On the back cover of the 1995 release, some of the episodes are listed out of order. Gallery File:JamesLearnsaLesson1990VHScover.jpg|1st 1990 VHS front cover File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories1990cover.png|2nd 1990 VHS front cover File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories1990backcover.jpg|1990 VHS back cover File:JamesLearnsaLessonVHS2.jpg|1992 VHS cover File:JamesLearnsALesson1993backcover.jpg|1992 VHS back cover File:JamesLearnsALessonVHS.JPG|1992 tape File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStories1994cover.JPG|1994 VHS front cover File:JamesLearnsaLesson1995VHS.jpg|1995 VHS cover File:JLAL1995spine.jpg|1995 VHS spine File:JamesLearnsaLesson1995VHSbackcover.jpg|1995 VHS back cover File:JamesLearnsaLessonColoringVideoPack.png|Video and Coloring Pack File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherThomasAdventures2003VHS.jpg|2001 VHS File:JamesLearnsALessonVHSWithWoodenBarrelCar.png|VHS with free Wooden Railway Barrel Car File:JamesLearnsaLessonandotherThomasAdventureswithFreeWoodenRailwayAlfie.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Alfie File:JamesLearnsaLessonandotherThomasAdventureswithFreeWoodenRailwayThomasandDuncan.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Thomas and Duncan File:JamesLearnsaLesson2009DVDcover.jpg|2009 DVD File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesDVD2001backcover.jpg|2009 DVD back cover File:JamesLearnsaLesson1990TitleCard.png|1990 VHS/DVD Title Card File:JamesLearnsaLessonVHStitlecard.jpg|1992 VHS title card File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesHulutitlecard.jpg|Hulu release title card File:CrankyBugsandotherThomasStoriesmenu1.png File:SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills2.png File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesDVDmenu1.jpg|Episode selection File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesDVDmenu2.jpg File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesDVDmenu3.jpg|Sing along menu SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills9.png|Character Gallery SpillsandChillsandotherThomasThrills10.png|Web Fun Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video